Made in the USA
Made in the USA is a song by Demi Lovato on her album, Demi. It will be released on July 2, 2013 by Hollywood Records as the album's second single. The song was written by Demi Lovato, Jason Evigan, Corey Chorus, Blair Perkins and Jonas Jeberg, who also served as the song's producer. "Made in the USA" is an uptempo pop rock song that celebrates an everlasting American romantic relationship. Composition Upon the album's release, Billboard ''stated the song was "the right comparison of bubblegum fun and Lovato's overpowering pipes" and compared the track to the 2009 song "Party in the USA" by fellow popstar Miley Cyrus. ''Billboard also described it as "an up-tempo, red-white-and-blue-tinged celebration of everlasting love" and stated that the song contained a "wistful guitar lick and some fierce romanting statements." Music Video An official lyric video for the song was released on June 26, 2013. The song's official music video was filmed on May 2, 2013. The video was directed by Ryan Pallota and Lovato. It is scheduled for release in July 2013. On June 28, 2013, Lovato unveiled a "beind the scences" clip for "Made in the USA" through her Vevo account, in which she details her vision behind the video as well as her directorial debut. Speaking of her decision to co-direct the clip herself, Lovato stated: "I saw the shots that I wanted to do and everything. I told my manager and I kind of walked him through it, step-by-step. And he said 'why don't you just direct it since you know what you want?' and I've always wanted to direct so I was like, 'OK, let's do it!' And that's kind of how it happened." The music video will tell the story of a young American couple who "meet at a carnival, and they fall head over heels in love" , according to Lovato Live Performances On June 28, 2013, Lovato performed "Made in the USA" for the first time during her appearance at the Good Morning America concert series, sporting a similar outfit to what she was seen wearing in the single's music video behind-the-scenes sneak peek. Lyrics Our love runs deep like a chevy If you fall I'll fall with you baby Cause that's the way we like to do it That's the way we like You run around open doors like a gentleman Tell me girl every day you're my everything Cause that's the way you like to do it That's the way you like Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time Just you and I, just you and I Woah, woah No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break Cause our love was made, made in the USA Made in the USA, yeah You always reading my mind like a letter When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater Cause that's the way we like to do it That's the way we like And never ever let the world get the best of you Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you Cause that's the way I like to do it That's the way I like We touch down on the east coast Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights You and I, you and I Woah woah No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break Cause our love was made, made in the USA Cause baby I'll bite the bullet And take the blow for love Woahhhh, our love was made in the USA Made in the USA, made in the USA No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break Cause our love was made, made in the USA Made in the USA, yeah Made in the U.S. Made in the U.S. Made in the U.S.A Trivia *Demi gave The guitar that she used in the music video to Jessie, ACUVUE® 1-DAY Contest 2013 winner that she mentored. Category:DEMI songs Category:Songs